


so it goes

by underfreit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underfreit/pseuds/underfreit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the good thing about getting road head from louis is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so it goes

harry's grip on the steering wheel has been wavering for past hour; he's tired-- tired of being in the car, tired of being behind the wheel, and tired of knowing louis' right beside him and not being able to look or touch. it's painful, really, and surely whatever deity is out there is testing him-- trying to see which he values more, his safety or the attention of louis tomlinson. he's leaning toward the latter, and even though he's behaved quite well for the most part of the two hour road trip they're on, he's forty-eight minutes in and harry really can't help himself from straying a little. the road they're on is practically abandoned, anyway, so it's not like a saturn will come hurtling toward them head on in between the time it takes him to spare a side long glance at louis' face.

 

casually, harry lets his gaze shift to the side, and if his heartbeat starts to race a bit at the sight of tanned skin, caramel hair, stubble that's been unattended to, and the slightest hint of clear, blue eyes, he pretends like he isn't all that affected-- even manages to look away from louis for the briefest second before going right back to him. he stares a few seconds longer, and then harry's turning back toward the road, focusing again, and trying to pay no mind to how unusually quiet louis' being. harry reckons he must be thinking about something, is satisfied with that, then settles into his own, relatively comfortable and thoughtless silence.

 

minutes later, louis' piping up, getting harry's attention with a single word: "haz?" harry looks over to him immediately, not even trying to hide how eager he is for louis to take notice of him. louis doesn't wait for a response; he already knows he has harry's attention. he always does. "m'gonna blow you." harry jerks, nearly choking on nothing and feeling heat rush up into his cheeks.

 

"y-yeah?" harry says, unable to form any sort of suave response. they've done this once before. he doesn't remember where they were going but he definitely remembers louis' hand popping the button on his jeans, pumping him to hardness, taking harry all the way into his mouth, and swallowing every last drop when harry came down his throat minutes later. the incident had left harry fevering for more, and they'd abandoned whatever day-trip they were going on, making a sharp turn around and rushing back to their flat where harry was more than happy to bend over for louis and get fucked into the coffee table while a one tree hill dvd they hadn't been arsed to stop played in the background.

 

"yeah," louis says, as matter-of-face as ever, "you okay with that?" and _yes, fuck, yes_ harry is definitely okay with it. he wants it, and louis' hand gently kneeding his thigh is making him dizzy with excitement, because _this is happening_. louis fucking tomlinson is going to give him road head. the sensible side of harry says that it isn't really something they can do in a moving vehicle, but the part of him that yearns for louis in any way he can get him is on fire, burning for his mouth (and maybe later, his fingers). they're famous, they could get caught, they could crash the car, and harry decides he doesn't care. he wants to be reckless for lou-- wants to do anything he wants, really.

 

"yeah." he says, nodding resolutely. he hears louis chuckle fondly and harry can't help but laugh, too, because they're both absolutely mad. but they're crazy together, so that makes it all okay. harry's fingers tighten on the steering wheel when he feels louis pop the button on his jeans. he whimpers a little, because he's impatient, absolutely ready for it, and already getting hard. louis' fingers work the band of his underwear down, then his hand slips in, tugging harry's semi-hard cock out and exposing it to the cool air in the car. he's pumping him slowly now, but it's dry and uncomfortable so louis takes his hand away, licks it, and brings it right back.

 

harry whines a bit, because his cock isn't quite slick, but he doesn't mind-- likes a little drag, even. "getting hard for me, haz?" louis asks, and harry lets out a groan. louis must have been more confident than the first time they'd done this. he'd been deathly quiet then, absolutely focused on putting his best into it, and harry vaguely remembers glancing down at louis right before the brunet took his cock into his mouth and seeing his brows furrowed in concentration. he spares a side-long glance at louis, silently thankful that the roads they're on are absolutely straight and there isn't a turn in sight. lou looks expectant now, like he's waiting for harry to respond. he does.

 

"y-yeah, lou. feels so good. want your mouth." harry's aware his voice is needy, bordering on whiny, actually, and he's far too shameless to care. louis' hand is on his dick, he's fully hard, and that's really all that matters.

 

louis hums, pleased with harry's response, and comes back with his own. "want and you shall receive." harry snorts, can't help himself, because: wow. it's cheesy and dumb and something that only louis would genuinely say when he's about to suck cock. louis laughs, too, and then harry's falling into full-on giggles, but louis interrupts. "hey, now, i do have your cock in my hand." he squeezes it a bit to remind harry of just that, and a moan slips out of harry's lips when he feels pre-come spilling over his tip. he goes incoherent for a few seconds, and when he comes to, he starts giggling again, more quietly this time.

 

"m'sorry. it was terrible, though." louis just nods, still absently stroking harry's dick, but not making any moves to change up what he's doing. harry thrusts up into louis' hand. "suck my cock to make up for it, yeah?" harry offers, then adds, "promise to be extra loud for you, lou." he's aware of how much louis loves it when he goes wanton-- when he's loud and absolutely gagging for anything louis will give him. he's not looking at louis, but he can feel his smile at the promise, and before he can really process what's happening, louis' mouth is closed around the tip of his cock and he's sucking and _fuck_ there went harry's sanity.

 

louis' mouth is sliding down harry's cock slowly, taking him inch by inch, and harry's whining, trying not to look down. his foot is wavering on the gas pedal and his grip is tightening on the steering wheel. "so good, lou," he chokes out in between his mewling and the sound of his blunt nails clawing at the steering wheel. louis chuckles, and the vibrations on harry's cock have him reeling again.

 

while louis' tongue works magic, harry's trying not to kill them in a fatal accident. every time louis takes him in deep and harry can feel his throat working around his cock, he cries out, and when louis pulls off, hollowing his cheeks just so, harry twitches. "lou," harry whines dropping one hand down to thread his fingers through feathered, brown hair. louis hums and pulls off his cock so he can give soft kitten-licks to the head. harry whines, thrusts up, and his eyes squeeze shut for just a moment, then they're open again and refocusing on the road, because he's not going to kill them. he's just _not_. louis just smiles and presses his tongue into harry's slit.

 

he keeps working harry over like this, tonguing the head of his cock and occasionally closing his lips around it to give it a hard suck. harry can only whine and moan his approval while his fingers make crescent-shaped imprints in the steering wheel's leather. "you're being so good, haz," louis murmurs, pressing a kiss to the underside of harry's dick. "making so much noise for me. like to see you like this." louis practically growls out the last word, and then he's taking harry in deep again.

 

harry's chanting louis' name, trying not to squeeze his eyes shut or thrust deeper into louis' mouth. he wants to, though-- wants everything louis will give him, and perhaps a little more. "lou, please! I...I want... d-don't wanna come like this. fingers. want your fingers." harry's babbling in between pants and moans, and louis just pulls off of his cock slowly and with a loud pop.

 

"don't think that's something we can do in the car, harry," he says conversationally (though his voice is definitely raspier than before, and harry has to tuck that away because it's too much to take in now), while his hands makes its way up and down over harry's shaft. he's about to go down again, but harry stops him, grabs him by the hair and tugs gently, indicating that he wants him up. louis indulges him and offers him a knowing smile. harry pulls the car over sharply, then looks to louis for his approval. louis nods, seems to understand how badly harry wants this.

 

harry doesn't hesitate to scramble into the backseat and wrangle his trousers off. his boxers are coming down next, and he's so focused on getting naked from the waist down that he doesn't notice louis, who's watching him carefully, a look that could only be described as overwhelming fondness marking his features. louis eventually stops staring and crawls in the backseat after him, setting himself between harry's legs. harry doesn't speak-- doesn't want to, just wants his cock in louis' mouth and his ass worked loose by louis' fingers; he lunges forward, taking one of louis' hands and slipping two of his fingers in his mouth. he sets to work on getting them wet immediately, wrapping his tongue around them and sucking them as lewdly as possible. he wants to make a show out of it-- make louis want it as much as he does.

 

it seems to work, because louis is trying to tug his fingers away from harry's lips. harry obliges him happily, allowing louis to work them between his legs and circle the tip of one along his entrance. he smiles at harry one last time, then ducks down and takes harry's cock back into his mouth, taking him down so his nose is brushing the skin of harry's stomach. harry is lost in the feel of louis throat constricting and jerking around his dick every time he swallows that he only vaguely registers the feeling of louis' finger working its way inside of him, pushing past initial resistance only to settle once louis' got it in to the knuckle. louis is giving harry a moment to adjust, and harry's thankful that louis' aware saliva isn't quite as comfortable as lube. louis' still bobbing on his cock, and eventually, he starts moving his finger in time with his mouth, crooking it slightly ever-so-often. harry whines, rocks back against louis' finger, and lets his hands tangle in his boyfriend's hair.

 

"m-more," he breathes out, his fingers tighten in louis' hair, and before he can beg again, there's a second finger tracing along the rim of his hole and pushing in at in agonizingly slow pace. harry can feel louis' fingers slowly stretching him, and the burn paired with the suction and pressure of louis' mouth on his cock is making him cry out and rock back against louis' fingers. louis' mouth is moving faster now, and harry can feel himself slowly approaching the edge. louis must know, too, because his fingers are crooking a little more frequently now, clearly searching out harry's prostate. when he finds it, two fingers brushing up against the bundle of nerves, harry's back arches up off the leather seats. louis moans around his dick, and then his fingers are moving with purpose, crooking and jabbing into harry with the type of accuracy that's got harry nearly screaming and yanking on louis' hair at the same time.

 

louis goes down all the way until his nose is brushing harry's stomach, and harry's done. he comes with a cry, body tensing up and weak, wrecked sounds spilling from his lips. "lou, lou, lou, fuck, please, lou, just-" harry can feel louis swallowing come around his cock before he pulls off and slides his fingers out of harry. harry mewls at the loss, but he doesn't move. at this point he doesn't have the energy, feels too thoroughly fucked to do anything but lie still and bask in after glow while louis works his way up his body and nestles beside him.

 

louis starts rutting frantically into harry's hip, letting out small, broken moans and burying his face in harry's neck, where he sucks bruises and leaves small, bright red love bites. it doesn't take long for louis to reach is orgasm, and soon, the brunet is seizing up and harry can feel a wet spot forming on the front of his jeans. louis settles minutes later, and tugs harry into his chest, kisses the top of his head. harry just lets himself be moved, still lethargic. "love you, lou," he murmurs. louis grins, kisses harry's damp hair one last time and manages to get out a, "love you, too, haz."

 

harry can't remember where the two of them are going, and knows that he can't drive in this state, so right before he drifts off into a comfortable sleep, he whispers, "drive us home, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i wrote a thing, and it's shameless, self-indulgent pwp~~


End file.
